What Say You?
by lonely little liar
Summary: When Jack bumps into a young girl in Tortuga, his entire world is flipped upside down. Can Jack trust this thieving tavern wench? JackXOC Please read and review


Three shillings. That was what had gotten the young girl that was now desperately dashing down Tortuga's filth covered streets into the predicament she was in. So what if she didn't have three little pieces of silver to pay for a half rotten apple? In reality she was doing the man a favor. He, of course, didn't seem to think so because he was now chasing her through the streets to retrieve his money…and to cut off the little thief's hand. "Elizabella," the man called out, almost catching up to her, "Who do you think you are lifting my goods like that you filthy little whore!" The girl kept running. Her long, black hair flew freely behind her as her oasis blue eyes met a break in the buildings that were incasing her.

_An alleyway! _She thought, still running quickly, _maybe I can lose him if I get lost in the crowd! _You must first get lost to lose someone. Elizabella Ladruncolo always had a funny way of thinking and people often questioned her sanity for it but that funny way of thinking was about to save her hand. She dashed through a crowd of women. They barely noticed the pale girl pass by because they were busy listening to a man spin a tale about a time he was at sea. Mark, the merchant who was chasing her earlier, stopped for a moment and scratched his head.

"Where in the hell did that sneaky wench go?" He looked around, sighed, and then called out, "Don't you ever think about coming near my fruit stand again!" He mumbled something under his breath as he walked away. Elizabella waited a few moments and then popped her head around the corner of the alley way, grinning to herself as she took a bite of her "well earned" apple. The sound of gunfire and breaking glass could be heard in the distance but no one seemed to even acknowledge it. Everyone in Tortuga was inured to such noise. Elizabella was no exception. She waited a little while longer then snuck out of the dark alley way and continued her wandering journey down the swarming streets. Laughing and moaning filled the air and the smell of sex and rum ran thick through the town. Why would a seventeen year old girl enjoy such a place? Well, when that's all one knows for seventeen years of their life, they don't quite know anything else to enjoy. Mark used to be a friend of hers. He practically raised her after her mother was killed. Now that she had no money or resources, he disowned her and left her to roam the streets alone.

After finishing off her apple, she roamed into a hotel. She stared at the inn manager with her big, blue eyes and started to cry. "Please sir," She said sniffling between her words and looking up at the chubby man, "I have no food… no money… and no place to stay. Won't you please help me?"

", don't think I don't know what you're pulling," the man said, looking up from a paper he was reading. A sort of sigh filled his breath. "No one in town is going to take you in… it's been five years since you started your antics… We've all caught on to your little game." Elizabella swore under her breath and shuffled out the door. She would be sleeping in the streets tonight. Shuffling to the same trash filled alley she was in before, she sighed, almost wishing her mother was still alive. She lay on the ground and after a few minutes of arbitrary thinking, she dozed off, breathing gently.

The next morning she rose to find the streets unusually vacant. She stood and dusted off her purple, Victorian style dress. Her stomach began to grumble loudly. Sighing, she stumbled over to Mark's fruit stand and grinned. "Good morning Mark Anthony." She said nonchalantly.

"I told you to stay away from my stand, Elizabella! I meant it." He said, quickly pulling a butcher knife out of his apron on the last words and slamming it into the wood of his mercantile. If Elizabella hadn't flinched and moved her hand at the last second, he would have succeeded in removing it.

"Oh, but Mark… I'm starving!" she whined.

"Then why don't ye get a job? Find a way to support yourself instead of bumming off of everyone around you?"

"Work is for men. Besides, you can't expect me to go out, get a job, and ruin these pretty little hands of mine!" She taunted while looking at her soft, ivory hands.

"Oh, you can't use them to work but ye can certainly use them to pilfer things off of other people, eh?"

"Course! Pilfering doesn't cause calluses." She smiled. "Please give me something to eat, Mark."

"No," He said simply. The conversation was left at that. She didn't reply for some time.

A moment later, a grin flashed across her face and she looked at Mark innocently, "Alright then… guess I'll go beg from somewhere else."

"Good. And don't come back this time! I mean it." He had his back turned and was carving a mango to eat for his own breakfast. When he turned back to grab another mango that he had waiting on the stand and noticed it was gone. "**Elizabella!" **and the chase began again. This time though, Elizabella was tired and hungry and the chase wouldn't last long. She put up a good fight but he was catching up to her. She turned to see how much distance she had between herself and Mark (which wasn't a lot), and soon felt herself run into something, head on. After falling to the ground on her stomach, she blew some dust out of her face and looked up to see a tall, dark man looking down at her with an amused smirk on his face.

" 'Cuse me, love." He said, holding out his hand which was covered in metal rings and dirt. She took it and stood to her feet, dusting off her dress for the second time today.

"Stop her!" Mark yelled about nine yards away. He was raising his arms through the air to get the stranger's attention while he ran. "Don't let 'er get away!"

"What's the trouble?" The man asked looking down at Elizabella with a curious face. She, for some reason, got an odd feeling in the pit of her chest and forced out a shy little mumble.

"He's angry wif me."

"Why's that?" She looked at the mango with guilt. By this time Mark had caught up to the two.

"Thank God you caught her!" Mark said, breathing heavily. "Give me back my fruit you little wretch! "

"You stole this from 'im?" The stranger said gazing at her with his almost opaque eyes. Elizabella nodded weekly. "I see… were you hungry, love?" She nodded once more.

"Oh, don't play innocent! You're only doin' this so 'eel protect you!"

"How much you selling these for?" The stranger asked, ignoring Mark's previous statement.

"Two shillings." He said blandly. "But she don't have the money… I'll take her little hand off for it instead." He grabbed the handle of his butcher knife from his pocket and started to pull it out again. Elizabella flinched. She was honestly afraid of what Mark would do. He'd never caught her before.

The stranger grinned, reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out two shillings. "There… her debt's all settled, eh?"

"No! No it's not! She took an apple from me yesterday as well." The stranger looked down at the girl who, in turn, lowered her head looking guilty. He sighed and walked over to Mark, placing his hand on his back.

"What say you, that I give you four shillings and you leave the girl alone? Eh?" He removed four shillings from his jacket and handed them to Mark. Mark nodded and put the shillings in a coin purse which was then placed in his pocket.

"If I ever see you round my shop again, I'll do more then take off your hand."

The stranger frowned, "Leave 'er be, mate." He patted him on the back as Mark scowled and trudged off.

"I-I'm sorry, sir… you didn't have to-" The man silenced her by pulling Mark's coin purse out of his own pocket. "How did you-"

"Aye, love, you're friend drives a hard bargain but there's no since in losin' money over things that grow on trees… profit doesn't, savvy?" Elizabella nodded. "What's your name?"

"Elizabella… Elizabella Ladruncolo." Elizabella said quietly. The man tipped his hat a bit.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." Elizabella's eyes flared. THE Jack Sparrow was standing before her. She'd heard many tales about Captain Sparrow and had fallen in love with each and every one. That very man was now tipping his hat to her. She was so surprised that she didn't hear her stomach snarl with hunger. "Better eat your breakfast, deary." He said, flashing his teeth at her with a grin. She nodded, still mystified by the fact that the real Captain Sparrow was standing before her, and bit into the mango. Juice dripped down her chin and onto her chest. Jack gave her a hungry stare then grinned once more. "Ya know, I could clean that off for ye" Elizabella giggled. Just when Jack was going to continue being perverse, a crimson haired woman with dark circles under her eyes walked up to him. "Scarlett? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I live here" Scarlett replied with a cold tone of voice.

"Oh, I see… what is it you want, anyhow?"

"You… hanging from the gallows."

"Don't be so harsh, love." Jack said, looking at her confusedly. "What have you really come to me for? Another round of hot, passionate-" _Smack! _Jack turned his head as Scarlett left a cherry red hand mark across his face. She waited for him to somewhat recover then continued speaking.

"Not from you… Elizabella…"

"Yes?" Elizabella said quietly as she looked up from her mango.

"I have a letter for you… a summons I guess you could call it." She pulled a folded up piece of paper from her corset and handed it to Elizabella who wiped the juice from her chin as she read it. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my! Thank you, miss!" Scarlett rolled her eyes, scowled at Jack once more, then left.

"What is it, dear?" Jack asked, peering over at the paper.

"A tavern here in town has asked me to work for them! They said someone recommended me. I'll have a job. I won't have to beg and steal anymore!" The excitement of having met Jack Sparrow had been replaced by a new one, and without saying a word to Jack, she rushed off.

She reached Mirage Tavern on the east side of town in about ten minutes. She rushed inside and went to the owner. "Hello… I was sent a summons by the owner of this tavern."

"Aye! We got a recommendation to hire you Miss. Elizabeth." The man she was speaking to was extremely tall and had grey hair. Many years of stress and everyday life had caused his face to droop. He had a large scar over his left eye from a battle long forgotten.

"It's Elizabella…"

"Right. Well, you can start by serving those gentlemen over there." The man said, throwing an off white, stained apron at her. She caught it and slid it on. Things were so fast pace and confusing that Elizabella would have to learn fast. She picked up a pad and a pen and rushed over to a group of disgusting looking men to take their order.

After five hours of nothing but hard work, Elizabella picked up her tips and that night's pay and walked to into the hotel she had been in before. "Hello sir!" She said cheerfully to the man who was sitting at the desk. The same man from yesterday… doing the same thing. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not taking you in, ya little beggar. Get out."

"Well… if you don't want my money…" She said, turning to walk away as she flaunted a coin bag filled with very little money.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I got a job!" She said, raising her eyebrow and grinning.

"Where?"

"The Mirage Tavern… on the east side of town." She beamed.

"Fine… one room for… how many nights, eh?"

"umm… one."

"One room for one night… hmm… I'll be nice and only make you pay five shillings." She pulled the money out of her purse, paid the man, then, after grabbing her key, rushed to her room. It was the first time she laid in a bed in months. She fell asleep quickly, thinking about her new job… and Jack Sparrow.

The next morning, she woke up to the sun shining into her window. She quickly put on her usual purple dress and rushed out to the streets of Tortuga. She checked in with her new boss (which she soon learned to call Phil) and after learning that she didn't need to come in until later that night, went back to the streets to find something to eat. She met Mark at his stand. "Hello Mark Anthony!" She beamed.

"Where's your little pirate friend, eh?"

"Dunno… guess what!"

"Thought I told you not to come back 'ere?"

"Well… that was when I didn't have money! Guess what!"

"What in God's name is it Elizabella?"

"I have money! I got a job."

"So, old Phil actually accepted you, eh?"

"Yes an- wait… how'd you know?"

"I put in the recommendation."

"Oh…" She scowled a bit. "Well… gimme a pineapple!"

"Three shillings."

"How bout two?"

"No. No bargains. Three." Elizabella sighed and gave him the rest of her hard earned money. In return he gave her the pineapple which he carved for her. She ate it then bid him farewell. After mulling around the streets for a bit, she stumbled across Captain Jack Sparrow who was talking to a few random women and a fat, aged man. One of his friends she guessed. He was downing a bottle of rum when she saw him and she grinned a bit. _I __am __rather thirsty… _She thought to herself. Without thinking twice, she walked up to Jack and grabbed his rum. With a sly grin, she shuffled away with the bottle in her hand. Jack looked at his now empty hand in surprise then turned to see who'd taken it. When he spotted Elizabella he grinned himself then ran up to her.

"You took my rum, love."

Elizabella looked at her hand with surprise. "Doesn't look like it to me."

"You took it right out of my hand!"

"Well… it's in my hand now… doesn't that make it my rum?"

"Ah, but it was in my hand to begin with."

"Yes, but I do believe your loose grip has cost you your beverage, ay, Mr. Sparrow?"

"That's Captain Sparrow. Give it back, dear… I'd hate to use force."

"Ah, but why fight when you can negotiate."

"Negotiation ,eh?" Jack grinned once more, "I like the sound o' that."

"As do I… now Captain Sparrow… I will return your rum to you, untouched by my lips if you do me one little favor."

"How about you give it back to me _touched _by your lips and I don't do you a favor?"

Elizabella chuckled a bit. "I want your compass, Jack."

"What for?"

"It's worth a lot in town… I need the money… you need your rum."

"Aye, but my compass is worth more than a bottle of rum…even though I do love rum… rum is good."

"Well… then just the money will do."

"I haven't got any spare change, deary" Elizabella smirked and nodded gently. After curtsying a bit, she trotted off, Jack's rum still in her pale, little hands. "Wait… you come back here." Jack said, grabbing her waist and pulling her backwards to his chest. "You still got me rum, love" He whispered in her ear. Elizabella got chills all over her and her legs started to feel like wet pasta. She quickly recovered from this lust filled feeling then reached into his holster and grabbed Jack's pistol. She held it up to his head, still facing away from him.

"If you value your life, you'll let me go."

"You won't shoot me." Jack said confidently. She cocked the gun near his head. "You drive a hard bargain." He let her go then reached into his pocket and pulled out a few silver coins he had. After he handed them to her, she handed his pistol and his rum back to him. "What's the money for?"

"I need it for a place to sleep tonight. I don't get to work tonight so I'll have no money for the inn."

"Out of money already? You were just paid yesterday."

"I know… They only gave me eight shillings."

"That's ridiculous, love… I've got a proposition for you." Jack said, taking a swig of rum. "How about I take you and get you a drink… and we'll talk it over at the tavern, what say you to that?"

"What kind of proposition?"

"I'll tell you all about it over a glass of rum, eh?" Elizabella willingly followed him to the tavern. After arriving there, Jack pulled a chair out for her and she took her seat across from him. When they received there glasses of promised poison, Jack cleared his throat and started to speak. "You're not getting a very large profit 'ere, dear." He said in between sips of his drink.

"It's enough…day by day."

"Obviously not… if it was 'enough' you wouldn't have held a gun to my head for money, eh?"

"I held a gun to your head so you'd release me… but I suppose not," Elizabella muttered, sinking into her chair a bit.

"So what would you say if I asked you to join me crew?" Elizabella choked on her drink a bit.

"What?"

"You and me, love… sailing the ocean in the Black Pearl…a once in a lifetime offer!"

"I…I don't like the ocean." Elizabella retorted, turning her nose up at his offer.

"Why not? You're surrounded by it."

"I know that… but I can't swim." She said, rather embarrassed.

"Can't swim? Let old Jack teach you, eh?" Jack said, caressing his hand across hers on the table.

"Would you?"

"Aye, love… I want you to be a part of me crew… to sail the Caribbean with me."

"And why's that ? So that you can try to seduce me into your cabin and have your way with me?" Elizabella asked in a matter of fact sort of tone.

"I'd never do a thing like that!"

"I've heard your stories."

"Lies… wait, Who've you talked to?"

"Scarlett… and Giselle…"

"…Oh." Jack said, dejectedly. There wasn't much said after that. Five minutes later, Phil came and asked her to wait on a couple of tables if she had the time and since she needed the extra money she told Jack she was sorry and decided against his proposition. Jack stayed in the tavern and ordered a few drinks still hoping to capture Elizabella's positive thoughts on the subject. As he pondered away at his table, alone, almost half an hour rushed by. Elizabella was writing on her pad with a pen when a customer who had been flirting with her earlier grabbed her by the wrist.

"C'mon. You're coming with me!" The man said in a slurred tone. He was obviously drunk.

"Sir, please release me."

"Release you? I said you were coming with me!"

Elizabella really didn't want to lose her job so she didn't budge. She only asked again, quietly. "Please let me go, sir."

"I said you're coming with me!" The man shouted. He slung Elizabella over his shoulder and started walking away with her when he was stopped by a deep, threatening voice.

"Put 'er down, mate." Jack's expression was cold and unforgiving.

"Who's this, you're boa?"

"No!" Elizabella said, squirming in the tall, fat man's arms.

"You want me to put her down? I'll put her down then!" He dropped her on the floor and Elizabella fell with a thud, bruising her knee and cutting her head open on a rusty nail. Jack didn't think twice, he pulled out his pistol and shot the man. He collapsed cold on the floor.

"Jack…" Elizabella said quietly. She held on to consciousness as long as she could and watched as Jack picked her up and carried her off somewhere. She passed out before they arrived there.

She awoke to the feeling of constant swaying and her head pounding gently from her wound. She looked around the dirty room she was in and tried to recall how she's ended up there. After remembering the traumatic experience, she called out quietly in terror. "Jack."

"Right 'ere, love." Jack said, turning to see Elizabella. He'd been sitting in a chair at his desk with his back facing her. His presence startled him a bit but she eventually calmed down as Jack strode over to her bedside.

"Where am I?" Elizabella said, starting to sit up on her elbows.

"Shh Shh Shh," Jack advised, gently lowering her head back down to a pillow that was covered in her blood. "Rest easy, dear… old Jack'll take care of you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You're on the Black Pearl."

Her eyes widened. "Still at port I hope!"

"No, love, we're in the middle of the big blue ocean."

"Jack!"

"You'll warm up to the idea, love… I promise. I'm going to teach ye to swim… and we'll have loads of fun." Elizabella felt insecure about being in the middle of the ocean but increasingly safe with Captain Jack Sparrow at her side. He smiled at her a bit then told her to get some rest.

In the morning, Elizabella woke up to the same feelings. The pounding of her head and the swaying of the ship were enough to make her want to puke. She got out of her bed, put her feet gently on the floor, and after almost falling several times, managed to make her way to the cabin door. She opened it and was suddenly greeted by the click of at least twenty pistols cocking. "Keep an eye on 'er men." One of the dirty pirates said to the rest. His friend, who was standing beside him, chuckled a bit until his wooden eye popped out and rolled across the deck. "What do you think you're doing on _our_ ship, poppet?"

Suddenly, another pistol was heard behind the rest. Everyone turned to see who it was, then quickly made a path to get out of the line of fire. The parting of the crowed revealed Jack Sparrow, aiming his gun at all of his crew members. "Lower your weapons, men." He said, calmly.

"But sir… we was just trying to-"

"I said, lower your weapons!" His voice rose a bit. When all weapons were out of sight, except for his own, Jack strolled over to Elizabella, who was shaken by the entire experience.

"Jack…" She whispered, gently. He smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, love… I won't let them hurt you." He paused for a moment after grinning to her. "Men!"

"Aye, Capn'." The men replied.

"This is Elizabella… um… what was your last name?"

"Ladruncolo."

"Yes… that. You will treat her with the utmost respect while she's aboard my vessel, do I make that clear?"

"Aye, Capn'"

"But wait," The fat man who'd been standing with Jack before piped, "Why's she here, Capn'?"

"I saved 'er life, I did." Jack beamed. "Anymore questions, Gibbs?"

"It's bad luck to have a woman aboard… I've told you this a thousand times over."

"I spose you'll have to tell me a thousand times again, cause she's staying!" Jack replied. He then shouted some orders for the crew to get back to work and they swarmed around the deck, leaving Jack and Elizabella alone."Good morning, dear." Jack said gently.

"Good morning Captain."

"How's your head?"

"Better."

"Good." He grinned then asked her to turn around so that he could check the wound. After fumbling through her silky locks of ebony hair, he found the scrape. It wasn't much to fuss about. Just a little cut. He kissed her head gently then snaked his arms around her waist.

"Jack…" Elizabella said, gently pulling away.

"You're playing cat and mouse with me, eh?" Jack said, still grinning slightly. "I'll win."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Elizabella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll see."

"LAND HO!" A small man yelled from the crow's nest. Jack grinned and looked overboard to see for himself. There was a white sandy island rested a few yards before them.

"Ready to learn?"

"Learn what?"

"I'm going to teach you to swim."

"I have nothing to swim in." Elizabella replied, blushing fiercely.

"Sure you do… it's under that dress of yours."

"If you think for one second I'm going into that water in my under garments you're-"

"Out of my mind. I know that. Of course you won't be going in with those on… you'll get them all wet."

"What are you insinuating…No!" There was no point in arguing. Before she knew it, she and Jack were standing on the beach alone while the crew rested on the ship. Jack was taking off his shirt and removing the rest of his effects… he expected young Elizabella to do the same. "Jack… I can't just… strip my dress off in front of you."

"Why not? I'm not complaining."

"I know _you're _not."

"Then why are you?"

"Because… No one's seen my body but myself… I don't intend on changing that anytime soon."

"Then get your dress all wet. It's up to you, love." Jack smiled then turned and jumped into the water without removing his pants. Elizabella sighed a bit then removed her dress but kept her knickers on. She walked gently to wear the water and the sand met the stopped as her feet were covered in icy liquid. "C'mere, darling… The water won't bite."

"You're sure no one will see me?" She said, looking up at the Black Pearl. The crew was peeking through tiny holes in the wood to get a glimpse.

Jack knew this but instead of making it known to Elizabella, he said loudly, "Course no one can see you… if they were looking I'd blow them through the cannon." The men scrambled away from their front row seats and sat on the deck, looking bored. Elizabella smiled and took one more step into the water. "Don't be 'fraid, love." Jack said, walking up to her in the water. He held out his hand so that he might lead her into the ocean.

"Jack… I can't do this!"

"Sure you can, Elizabella." She took his hand and held tightly to it as he led her out. He had reached a point to where her feet wouldn't touch anymore and she cringed next to him.

"Jack… I'll drown."

"Do ye really think I'd let you drown, love?" Elizabella shrugged a bit and Jack showed off his ever so charming smile. "The key to swimming is not practice… It's just like… shooting a cannon really."

"Shooting a cannon?"

"Yes. You aim. Shoot. Hope for the best… If you die, you die… but if you hit your target, you can revel in your success, eh?"

"I suppose… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… take the risk."

"What- AHHH!" Before she could finish her sentence, Jack picked Elizabella up and through her into the deepest water he could. After a few seconds of obvious struggle underwater, Elizabella came up swimming poorly.

Jack grinned. "Kick your feet, love… swim over to me."

Elizabella did as directed and found herself successfully reaching Jack who caught her and picked her up out of the water, setting her in his lap as he sat down with his head above the waves. "I hate you Jack Sparrow!" Elizabella spat as she coughed walked her out of her throat.

"Now, Now, Hate's a strong word, darling…"

"You threw me in the ocean!"

"Aye, But you learned how to swim didn't you?" Elizabella was speechless. He was right after all. "Come, deary, I'll teach you to float on your back." He helped her up and reveled at her body which he could almost see through from the white cloth being wet. He smiled and walked her out to the water where his feet could touch the slimy sand but hers couldn't. He held her up gently as she kicked her feet and said, "Now, I want you to lay your back on the water… just like if you were laying on a soft mattress. She'll hold you up… don't worry." Elizabella laid back a bit and, after feeling Jack's rough hands skim her back to make sure she stayed afloat, she relaxed. Jack smiled and told her to close her eyes and think of the one thing in the entire world that made her happy. As she did, she laid peacefully on the surface of the water with no help from Jack. He smiled and leaned down to her gently his lips just centimeters away from hers. "Kiss me, love." And it was there that Elizabella shared her first kiss with Jack. It was sweet and gentle and lasted only a few seconds…but it was incredible. Jack sighed contently after the kiss was over and smiled. Elizabella started swimming to shore, looking back at Jack.

"Are you coming, Jack?"

"Where you going, dear? I was just gettin' started." Elizabella giggled and walked in the sand and, rather than get her own dress wet, she slid on Jack's jacket, which was big enough to cover almost down to her knees, and walked to the ship with their clothes in her arms. Jack followed her to his cabin and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Elizabella asked quietly. "You will get no more than that kiss, captain." She smirked a bit and Jack smiled back.

"I came to help you get dressed."

"Oh, like a pirate would know how to dress a lady."

"You'd be surprised love." Jack watched as she willingly removed her wet clothes and walked over to her. "Do ye have another corset you can wear?" Elizabella, now completely naked, rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I see… I think Elizabeth left one here somewhere." He said, shuffling through cases and boxes of clothes. He found a corset and smiled. "She was a bit bigger than you in the waist… and her breasts were a bit smaller… but I'm sure it'll do."

"Jack… Women don't wear corsets to sleep in… they're dreadfully uncomfortable…don't you have something a tad more… loose?"

"All I have are the extra shirts in 'ere." Jack pulled out an off white button up shirt and held it up. "Would ye like to where this?"

"Sure… thank you." Jack smiled and pulled the shirt over her and watched as she put her arms through. He then commenced buttoning up the front of it.

"You can sleep in here tonight."

"I don't want to take your bed again."

"Just rest your head, dear… Mind if I lay with you?"

"Not at all." Elizabella said. She'd warmed up to jack. He was winning this game she'd created. She let him lay down beside her in the bed after he dried his bare chest off. "Jack… can I ask you something?" Jack nodded and turned onto his right side, looking at her as she lay on her left. "What's your take on marriage?"

"It's a noble ceremony that occurs when two people… or more in some cases… are desperately in love."

"Aye, I know what it is… but how do you feel about it?"

"Maybe when I get the courage to settle down, I'll partake in such a grand event." The word courage rang through Elizabella's mind like a bell. Was he afraid of commitment? "I wouldn't want to have children with the wrong girl and then run off and leave the child and its mother behind, savvy?"

His words reminded her of her father. How when she was around three he came to her in the middle of the night and said sadly, "Daddy has to go now Elizabella." When she asked where he was going and when he would be back he just turned his back on her and left.

She later found out that her father had gone pirating and was killed on one of his voyages, leaving her sick mother to care for her alone. After only two years of pain and trying to raise her little girl, Elizabella's mother died. She was holding Elizabella's hand when she coughed and said to her, "Elizabella Saphira Ladruncolo… Take care of yourself… I'll always be here with you." And with that said, she laid her head on the pillow and let go of her last breath.

"So, marriage isn't in your interests right now?"

"Love, I've got the rest of my life to find the right wife."

"Aye, but by the time you've found her, will she still have the energy to spend the rest of her life with you?" Jack looked perplexed. It was true. If he spent all his time searching for the right girl, he'd never get to spend any time being happy with her… sleeping around was no longer looking very fun for old Jack.

"What if it's you, deary?"

"Me? You've known me for a grand total of three days."

Jack smirked, his teeth, shining in the candle light. "Yes, but Elizabella, don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"Not hardly." They both laughed a bit. "Jack, don't rush into things… that's not what I was suggesting at all." Elizabella said softly. She rested her palm on his course cheek and smiled. "I'm only saying that you can't spend the prime of your life searching." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. After they'd pulled away, Jack rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to search anymore." He muttered, closing his dark eyes. Without thinking, Elizabella kissed him again, holding his neck gently as he rolled on top of her. He opened his eyes as the kiss ended and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Elizabella… Marry me?"

"Aye, Captain." Elizabella replied kissing him once more.

They woke up the next morning smelling the sweat from the passionate love making that had occurred the night before. Elizabella rose weakly from Jack's warm chest and rested her head on her propped up hands. "Good morning Captain."

"Good morning, love." Jack sat up and rested his forehead against hers once more. They both were enjoying the way they had been entangled in the sheets on Jack's bed. They stayed there gazing into each other's eyes for a moment when Jack smiled and broke the silence. "You stay in bed and rest. I kept you up have the night, love…I should go give or-" _Knock Knock Knock! _"What on earth is it?" Jack snarled at the unknown presence outside of his door.

"It's about the girl, captain…" Gibbs said, still shielded by the wooden entrance.

"What about her?" Jack asked curiously. He pulled Elizabella closer to him as if he were afraid someone would take her away. Elizabella ignored Gibb's voice and burrowed her head in the crook of Jack's neck.

"She's… well… Can't you come out here and talk about this Capn?

"Oh alright… But this had better be pretty bloody important!" Jack scowled. He was planning on getting up anyway, but he didn't like being interrupted. "I'll be back soon, my pet." Jack said, while putting his clothes on.

"And you'll tell me everything he said?" Elizabella asked, looking up at him with her cobalt eyes.

"Course, Lizzie." Jack said. He kissed her gently then walked out of the cabin, leaving Elizabella alone in bed to wonder.

On the deck of the ship Gibbs started to explain what he had been told by Mark who had sailed out to meet the Black Pearl on her journey. He was now standing on the deck with them as well. "A murderess? Almost all of us have killed someone, Gibbs."

"No, sir, you don't understand!" Mark said, interrupting Gibbs, "Elizabella is out for money… so she'll probably try to win you over and kill you for your ship. You know the Black Pearl will fetch a high price in the market." Jack rubbed his chin for a moment.

"How many people has she killed?"

"Just men, Capn'" Gibbs piped in, "Round forty six o' them."

Jack's eyes widened. "And you came to take her back to Tortuga then, mate?"

"Aye, sir… She's sentenced to be hanged but the jail was full when she was sentenced so they made her stay on the streets."

"One moment." Jack said. He walked into the cabin to see Elizabella struggling to tie her corset. He gently took the strings in his course hands and pulled them, helping her lace it.

"Well… what's all the panic about?"

After finishing lacing her corset, Jack wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Why didn't you tell me 'bout your little hobby, love?"

"What?" Elizabella asked, shocked.

"Your little friend came aboard, telling me some interesting little tales about your past."

"Do tell."

"Oh… nothing really… just about how you killed forty six men in Tortuga… by seducing them."

"Jack you have to understand! I was charged with that crime but it wasn't me!" Jack turned from her, rubbing his chin in thought, growing angry that she was lying to him. "I didn't do it! I swear!"

"Then who else could it 'ave been, love?"

"I don't know! It wasn't me! Please believe me, Jack!"

"Why are you lying… if you were planning on offing me, just say so!"

"No! It wasn't me!"

Jack turned on her, yelling for her to shut up and walking to her so quickly, she fell back on the bed in fear of him attacking her.

"Jack! No!" She cringed as far as she could near the bed, "Don't hurt me." She said quietly. Jack's expression softened a bit and he leaned over her on the bed.

"I wouldn't do that, love." Jack said gently. He couldn't help it. Even if she had murdered forty six men, he loved her. He kissed her. "I'll call off the hunt for you as long as you promise one thing."

"Anything, Jack."

"You won't kill me." Jack whispered in her ear. "Even if you tried, it would only end in your downfall… that's not a threat. That's the outcome, Savvy?"

"I promise, Jack."

"Atta girl!" Jack grinned, "Now, hide, love."

"Aye, Captain." Elizabella slid herself into a wardrobe that was in Jack's cabin. She shut the door quietly and waited until Jack pulled her out.

Jack walked onto the deck, looking panic. "She's not here." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Mark asked.

"The girl! She's not here!"

"That's impossible! She'd have nowhere to go! She can't swim!"

"I taught her and now she's probably swam away… that or she's stolen one of me boats. When you catch 'er, bring her back 'ere… I want to execute 'er myself!" Jack grumbled. Mark tipped his hat then climbed back aboard his own vessel. Once he was long gone, Gibb's looked at Jack in confusion.

"Why'd you save 'er Jack? Knowing the girl's got warrant's on her head… knowing she killed those men… Why'd you stow her away like an innocent."

"She didn't do it, Gibbs." Jack replied solemnly.

"How do ye know, capn?"

"The look in her eye." Jack walked back and let Elizabella out of the wardrobe. After helping her slide her blue dress over her corset, he accompanied her to walk out to the deck. "Gather round, mates!"

The crew all stopped what they were doing and watched Jack and he held Elizabella's fragile hands in front of him. He went through the lines he was supposed to say to marry two people then after it was all said and done, Gibbs proudly announced, "You may now kiss the bride." Jack flashed his teeth at her once more then kissed her passionately. He pulled his favorite ring off of his finger and placed it on Elizabella's. It was too large for her so Jack found a chain a few days later and told her to wear the ring around her neck.

Weeks passed and Elizabella had kept her promise. She was resting in the cabin while Jack talked to Gibbs on the deck. "I still don't trust 'er capn'" Gibbs grumbled. Jack chuckled a bit.

"She's alright. I 'ave a feeling that man was wrong 'bout her."

"Jack!" Elizabella called as she run up to Jack from behind. Gibbs, shocked and frightened of what she would do, acted on instinct and pushed Elizabella over board. She fell with a splash into the dark abyss below. Jack, in turn, acted on instinct and dove overboard to save her. He pulled her limp body to him and Gibbs threw him a line to help him aboard. After coming aboard, Jack cut the corset off of her and she coughed and spat up water. Jack held her close asking her if she was alright. Gibbs apologized and Elizabella, in all the confusion fainted.

She woke up to Jack arguing with Gibbs about his actions and Gibbs apologizing whole heartedly. She leaned up and looked at Jack. "Jack…"

"Yes, love?" He said, quickly turning and rushing to her side.

"I had something to tell you before I fell… but I can't remember what it is."

"Well, dear, just try to rest… you suffered one mother of a fall."

"That's it!" Elizabella gasped.

"What?"

"Jack… I'm… I'm… Pregnant."

Jack looked at her, confounded for a moment then placed his hand on her stomach. "That's great, love."

"Wait Jack… I'm not finished… I have a confession."

"What is it?"

"I… I did kill… not forty six men… it was more like ten… not for money… it was because they were…" Her voice faded a bit, "Trying to rape me." Jack smiled and told her he understood. He kissed her forehead then walked out to the deck, conversing with Gibbs about the newcomer.

"Let's just drop her off in Tortuga… She can raise the baby herself. She's dangerous Capn!"

"Aye, but one, I promised her I'd never abandon my wife, or my child and two, if we send her back to Tortuga, they'll hang her for a crime she did not do."

"But she did do the crime."

"Not the one their convicting her of. Ten is a lot less than forty six, ."

"Then we'll drop her off at some other island… she can't raise the little monster on the Pearl."

"That 'little monster' is my son, savvy? And raising a child is like sailing a ship… She can't do it on her lonesome."

"So you've decided it's a boy then, eh?" Elizabella said, walking out from the cabin, smiling.

"Well… I… would like it to be a boy… yes." Jack said, walking to her and embracing her.

"We'll see Captain Sparrow."

"Aye, That we will… get some rest, Lizzie."

"That's all I ever do is rest rest rest! When will you take me swimming again, Jack? When will you take me to get another drink?"

"Once you have our child… it's not safe for the baby."

And for eight months that's all she heard. "Rest, love." Or "That's not good for the baby, Lizzie." She couldn't have much fun because anything she thought was fun wasn't good for the baby. That would soon come to an end though. One August morning, Elizabella woke up crying out in pain and Jack comforted her as the crew helped bring her child into the world. Jack was right. It was a healthy baby boy.

"What are we to name 'im?" Jack asked, coddling his child in his arms.

"He needs a good strong name… a name like his father's" Elizabella grinned.

"Welcome to the world, little Jack." Jack said, kissing his son on the forehead, "I hope yer just like your mother."

"A murderer?" Elizabella said, lowering her head in shame.

"No, love… a pirate."


End file.
